


Save the Dolphins!

by EpicKiya722



Series: RedSea Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aqua Bros, Aquariums, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bat Brothers, Batboys!, Disney References, Field Trip, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Sea World!, Super Brothers, Superboys!, The One Time Kaldur goes nuts, no chill, references to movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The Team decides it's the perfect time to take a field trip. And of course they choose a place that could only cause and witness destruction.





	1. Let's Go!

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! 2018 is here and I'm back with another crazy fic! I had long written this last year, but I never got to finish because... technicalities. The idea of this comes from my trip to Sea World, which was in my junior year of high school. It actually wasn't that long ago. I'm not that old.  
> Anyways!  
> I love how I'm putting this in my RedSea series and this involves a water park. Hee hee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team decides it's time for a field trip.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"Seriously, you need to straighten your form just a bit. You keep a lot of openings available for your opponent."

Cassie swung her staff again, Jaime dodging it just barely.

"Ah! Jeez! Cassie, what have been Wonder Woman training you?!", he gasped, dodging another attack.

From the sidelines, Tim spoke. "Defense tactics. That is not how you hold a staff. I would know.", he smirked, eyeing his boyfriend with a wiggle of his brows. Conner blushed, clearing his throat and averting his eyes. He also caught the glare Dick shot at him.

"Conner."

"Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's saying.", the clone voiced quickly, still not letting his eyes meet Dick's.

The acrobat decided to let it go.... for now.

Next to Tim, Garfield spoke up. "Alright, it's been what? Five hours of training?"

"Reaching six.", Bart added. Right now, the speedster was sitting on his relative's back, ignoring his cries with a smug grin. "Personally, I'm tired of beating Wally. Even though it's fun."

"Bart, I swear if you don't fucking let me up!", Wally growled.

"You got to admit I'm the best."

"Mi amor, you should show your cousin mercy. Unlike Cass over here who's trying to take my head off.", Jaime voiced, amused at his boyfriend's antics.

"Nuh uh. He ate my nuggets. This is revenge."

Wally just whined, settling to being attached to the floor. Dick, stopping his glaring session at Conner, walked over to him and kneeled to his level. "Wally, babe, just say sorry."

"I'm sorry, Bart, little cousin. Please let me up?", the taller speedster tried.

Bart laughed and got to his feet. He helped Wally up before hugging him. "Forgiven. But don't eat my damn nuggets again!"

"Lesson learned."

"We should really be getting out more. Fighting over nuggets is crazy.", Garfield gagged.

"Maybe to you, but those nuggets were paradise."

"I wouldn't know."

After moments of his last speaking, Tim gasped, drawing the others' attention. He was smiling like someone would be when they got the last piece of cake.

"A field trip! We should totally take a field trip!", he suggested proudly.

"I like that idea!", Cassie agreed.

"Same. Somewhere fun.", Jaime piped up, Bart cuddling in his chest.

"Somewhere romantic."

"What about romance?"

Walking in came the rest of the Team, Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, La'gaan and Kaldur. The last two were soaking wet, not that they minded of course.

"We were thinking of a place for a field trip. You know, to get out the Hideout.", Dick answered Artemis.

The blonde nodded in understanding. "Hm. I like that. An amusement park. How's that?"

"The tickets would be expensive.", Conner reminded, at least knowing that. He glanced over to the Atlanteans. "Yeah... I get you're from under the sea, but why are you two wet?"

"Swimming contest. Tie.", they both answered with smiles.

"It was entertaining.", Zatanna added.

"I bet. Also, Kon, the tickets won't be a problem.", Tim assured. "Dick and I got that covered." Him and said vigilante exchanged smirks.

"We just need a destination. Artemis suggested an amusement park."

"Wild Adventures!", Cassie shouted. "Wait. No."

"Bush Gardens?", Garfield tried.

"I thought that was a restaurant.", M'gann pondered.

"No. You're thinking of Olive Garden."

"Oh."

"Disneyland?", Wally asked.

"We're not allowed there for a while.", Dick sighed. "Just know it's neither Tim or my doing."

"Okay. Um... Universal Studios."

"That one is my fault."

"Babe."

Dick shrugged bashfully.

"How about Sea World?", M'gann piped up. "I saw it on commercial the other day."

The name peeked the Atlantean males' interest. "Sea World?", Kaldur questioned.

"By Hera. Are you telling me as long as you've been on the surface you never heard of Sea World?", Cassie asked.

Both Atlanteans shook their heads.

"Now that's just... You know what? Sea World. We're going to Sea World.", Zatanna decided. She walked over to the two and placed her hands on their shoulders. "You two are really going to enjoy this.", she smirked.

The others began catching on.

"Oooh! Yup! Sea World sounds good. All in favor?!"

Everyone raised their hands to Jaime's words.

"Alright. The vote is in. When should we go?"

"How about next Saturday? That will give us plenty of time to convince the JL to let us go.", Bart said. "And to get ready."

"Well, if they say yes, we're gonna need transportation, snacks, the tickets...", Garfield trailed off.

"Well, besides the tickets, Tim and I also got transportation.", Dick volunteered.

"Bart and I can handle snacks.", Wally said, him and the other speedster highfiving each other.

"Us girls and some of us can work on convincing the League.", Artemis said, already readying herself for the task. "It's gonna be a long trip. So we'll also need things to be comfortable and entertained."

"I got that covered. Guess who's been watching more than static?", Conner grinned. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I brought my little brother, right?"

Tim gasped, an idea coming to his head at the mention of the other super boy. "Yes! We should bring Dami and Jay along, too!"

"Wait, Conner. You have a younger brother?", Wally asked.

"Well, he's older than me, but he's younger than Garfield. When we're out in public I look like the older brother."

"Ah. So anything else?"

"We should have matching t-shirts.", Bart said. "In case we get lost or something."

"Lost? Why?"

They turned seeing Roy finally joining them. As usual, the first thing he did was go to Kaldur's side and kiss him. Upon doing so, he realized his boyfriend was soaked. "Kal, seriously?"

The older Atlantean smirked. "You know I like to be... a little wet sometimes."

The others sniffled giggled, grew blushes and choked on their spit at the words. Roy just stared at Kaldur, his face matching his signature color. He coughed in his hand, trying to compose himself. "I'm not going to comment to that." He decided to ignore the grin, and turned to the others. "So... uh... what were you talking about?"

"We decided to take a field trip to Sea World next Saturday!", Zatanna answered. "You could join us."

Roy scoffed. "Well, of course I'm going with you! One, unfortunately, you need a chaperone because none of you are pretty sane."

"Tim and I have an excuse. We live in Gotham.", Dick claimed.

"I know Jason so that's believable. Two, I got to see this when Kal and La-La get there."

"Did you just call La'gaan 'La-La'?", Artemis chuckled, crossing her arms.

"I did. Anyways, I'm volunteering making matching tees."

"I thought of that!", Bart voiced with a scoff. "Seriously!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Will they get to go on their trip? Did Kaldur really say that?! How about matching tees?!


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team puts their plan in motion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To recap what they're tasked to do...  
> -Dick and Tim are in charge of transportation and the tickets.  
> -Bart and Wally are in charge of snacks.  
> -Conner's bringing entertainment.  
> -Roy decided to get them matching t-shirts.  
> -Artemis, Cassie, Zatanna, M'gann, Kaldur, La'gaan, Jaime and Garfield are getting permission from the Justice League.
> 
> Also, I noticed that I haven't involved Wolf much in my stories. So this chapter will give an... excuse... as to where he's been.  
> And this chapter takes place within two days.  
> The first chapter took place on a Saturday, the Saturday before their trip.

**MONDAY, 2:31 PM**

"You want us to do what?"

Tim and Dick both rolled their eyes, sharing smiles. "Go to Sea World with us! Everyone else is going.", Tim clarified.

 Damian crossed his arms while Jason appeared to be contemplating over the idea. "Drake, I will not go.", the younger protested. "That place is nothing more than a glorified aquarium."

"Well, duh. Come on, Damian! Join us!"

"I'll go.", Jason decided. "Roy's going, right?"

Dick's left brow went up. "Yes. Why you want to know?"

Hearing the underlining question, Jason huffed. "Dickie, I just want to know because we could totally cause some... interesting things to happen. Yes, I do think he's hot, but I'm also aware he's taken. Haven't met who's he's dating, but I'm quite intrigued to know."

"Well, you're not going to be disappointed."

"Yup. Definitely going."

"So Dami, Jay's going. I'm going. Timmy's going. Please go!", Dick begged, grappling into Damian and snuggling him into his chest.

Damian growled, cheek comically smuggled into dark blue cotton. "Grayson, release me at once. I don't care if you, Todd and certainly Drake are going. I could stay here and simply enjoy the peace and quiet for those hours."

"But Lil' D, you'll be lonely. Come on!", Jason voiced, throwing his arms up.

The youngest finally was able to free himself from Dick, hissing at him. "No." He crossed his arms, daring them to continue.

Jason and Dick frowned, almost giving up until Tim stepped forward with the warmest smile ever. "Damian, listen. I know you don't like me much. Hate me even, but the feeling isn't mutual." Damian stared at Tim, eyebrow raised. "I really would like you to go. You know, brother time. Get to know each other and actually be a family. Also, I'll need your help to keep Dick and Jason in line since we haven't been banned from an amusement park yet.", the young detective said in a calm, affectionate tone.

Damian's emerald gaze softened just a bit, his arms loosening. "Hm."

"Besides, Jon's going. I know you two are friends. He'll probably like you there, too."

"Hmmm. I guess I'll attend this... trip.", the current Robin sighed. He turned on his heel and left the room. 

When he was out of sight, Tim glanced back at the older two. He chuckled at their bewildered expressions.

"What? All I did was ask him nicely without begging or demand. Also, I know about his little crush on Kon's brother.", he admitted. "Now, let's get ready."

* * *

**2:45 PM**

Blue eyes blinked as his hearing picked up on shuffling. He stopped, backtracked and peeked in the room and found a black and dark blue clad super clone occupied in the small shelves under the TV and a box next to him.

The smaller boy walked further into the room and went to his side, bent at the waist and rocking on his heels. "Kon, what are you doing?"

Conner looked up at the other half Kryptonian. "Oh, hey, Jon. I'm just getting some movies for the trip the Team is going on to Sea World. You should join us."

Jon brightened up at the idea. "Well, duh! I'll go! When is it?"

"This upcoming Saturday."

"Okay. Does Dad know about it?"

"Know about what?"

The two halfas turned, spotting Clark standing at the doorway with a questioning yet amused demeanor.

"The trip the Team is going on to Sea World next Saturday.", Conner answered without missing a beat. "It's been quiet of crime lately and we realized that we should be going out more like kids and young adults should as friends."

Clark stared at him, pondering over the words while Jon stood there somewhat nervously. After moments of silence, the Kryptonian spoke up.

"Alright. I say you kids should go. Nothing would be wrong with that."

"Jon can come, too?"

"I don't see a problem with that either."

"Yes!", the boys chorused, high-fiving each other.

"Just as long as you two don't do anything that could get you in immediate danger. So don't piss off any of the Waynes."

"Sir, yes, sir!", the two saluted playfully and earning a laugh out of the hero as he walked away.

Jon turned to Conner, leaning on him as if he was a wall. "That was easy."

"Honesty works. Let's just hope the others have just as much luck asking permission."

"I'm hoping."

"Great. Get off of me. I'm not a personal leaning stand."

Jon pouted, obeying as Conner turned back to choosing through movies.

* * *

**TUESDAY, 12:11 PM**

Truthfully, they counted themselves lucky that they managed to find them just when they finally composed themselves to ask.

Well, it was more like their hero guardians found them.

Either way worked though.

It's been two days since the teens and young adults decided their field trip to Sea World.

And now here they were, watching Black Canary, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman come into the room.

The heroes came strolling closer to the younger group, Batman about to speak until Artemis jumped over the sofa, narrowly missing kicking Garfield in the face. "Hey! We have something to ask you!", she eagerly stated, pointing at Green Arrow for dramatic effect.

The older blond archer blinked behind his mask, a bit shaken knowing his pupil. "Um... okay?"

"We demand that you let us go on a field trip!"

"Artemis, that was not the plan!", M'gann reminded distastefully, throwing her arms up. Of course, she expected her friend to ever be so blunt.

"A field trip?", Flash questioned.

"Yes! A field trip! We already decided where! And when!"

"Okay...", Black Canary voiced slowly, arms crossing.

"We're going!", Artemis continued without waiting for debate. "All of us! Me, Zatanna, M'gann, Cassie, Bart, Wally, Conner, Jon, Tim, Dick, Jason, Damian, Garfield, La'gaan, Jaime, Kaldur, and Roy! 17! Boom!"

The older group stared at her, somewhat disturbed, sans Bats who was used to this sort of behavior.

"Um... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to go on one.", Wonder Woman decided, sparing a smile at Cassie. "They have been cooped up for quite some time."

"And they barely go out as a group.", Martian Manhunter recalled, thinking about friend interactions among young adults and teens.

"I have no disagreement to it. I already told Conner it was okay.", Superman added. He eyed Batman wearily, hoping he didn't growl or anything of the sort. Instead, the Dark Knight shrugged.

Shrugged.

"Go ahead. Just as long you don't get banned from the place or blow it up like Jason once tried." He ignored the wide eyed stares. "Have fun."

"Thank you, Uncle Bats!", Garfield cheered.

"Where are you kiddies going anyways?", Flash asked.

"Sea World.", Zatanna answered as if there wouldn't be no questioning about the location.

Which there was.

The king of Atlantis quickly looked over to the younger Atlanteans, already imagining the scenario in his head. "Are you sure about that?" He remembered the first time he went. His Atlantean heritage took hold and it was NOT pretty.

"Well, yes. I'm curious about this Sea World.", La'gaan admitted, taking hostage of Kaldur's lap as a pillow. The older nodded.

"The others refused to show us pictures, so we are intrigued to see what it is like."

No matter how old his boys get, Aquaman will always look at them as innocent guppies. "Oh, Kaldur'ahm. La'gaan. Are you sure you want to go there? I'm warning you by the end of the trip you'll want to drown like a whole town."

At that, the others shivered, visualizing such a thing.

"My King, La'gaan and I will not resort to such an action. We will be okay."

Fine. Maybe they should experience this. "Alright. But I warn you, don't go near the mantas. Or eels."

The two younger Atlanteans just nodded, wondering just what exactly to expect now when they got to Sea World.

* * *

**12:44 PM**

"We can't just bring junk food, man. Yes, Tim likes marshmallows a lot, but seriously?"

"What? Think we could bring ribs? How can we cook them then?"

"What made you think of ribs?"

"I don't know. And I'm not even hungry."

The speedsters of the Team were currently sitting in Wally's bedroom, writing down foods to bring on the trip.

So far, items like chips, sandwiches, sodas,  cookies and candies were on the list.

Wally sighed, thinking of a solution to their little argument about what to bring. "How about we ask the Team when we see them tomorrow?"

"Alright. Sounds reasonable."

* * *

**1:06 PM**

"Yes, Roy. Orange tee shirts. What the hell are we? Camp Half Blood?!"

The archer was currently looking up tee shirt designs for the Team on a site with his laptop. He was debating on his decision of taking up the task, realizing he wasn't the most fashion forward guy. But matching tees would be fun.

Maybe he could ask the others for their opinions.

* * *

**1:37 PM**

Jon had just finished his intense game of catch with Krypto and Wolf when he found Conner laying on his bedroom floor, face down and growling.

The younger Super looked back at Krypto, who followed him in, with a puzzled look. The canine gave a whimper in return, unsure, too.

"Kon, what are you doing?"

Conner turned his head so he could look up at the two. "Thinking."

"Face down on the floor?"

"Yup."

"By Kao... Kon, get up!"

The clone just groaned.

"Conner, what's wrong?"

Another groan before words. "I realized that I picked all Disney Movies yesterday."

Jon walked over and sat down on the floor next to the taller. Krypto turned on his paws and walked off, probably to go outside with Wolf. He may be a dog, but he was a smart one and didn't want to be involved with weird. Jon sighed, thinking of what to say.

"Hm. All of them are Disney movies?"

"Yup. Pixar, too."

"Hm. How about to take movies involving the sea and water and whatnot? We're going to Sea World, right?"

Conner glanced up and stared at him. He flipped onto his back and placed his hands on his stomach. "I don't know. Two of our friends are from Atlantis. Something might trigger. I'm not too sure."

"Oh. I guess throw a couple of comedies in there. DreamWorks is good."

"Alright."

There was a brief break of silence before Conner breathed out loudly.

"But it's a definite to bring 'Moana' and 'Shark Tale'."

"Oh yes!" 


	3. Tees & Snacks, Snacks & Tees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team comes up with a list of snacks to bring. Also, Roy wants to put a crop top on Kaldur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the following day! So Tuesday.

Honestly, this wasn't the weirdest thing they have been asked. In fact, it was normal compared to anything else.

"So t-shirt designs. Hm."

Roy was sitting at a table within one of the sitting rooms, Zatanna and Artemis sitting on the table while Kaldur sat in the male archer's lap after some begging.

"Yes, Crock. Help me with them."

Artemis just nodded,ignoring the strained tone. "Right, right. And snacks.", she said, pointing at Bart and Wally sitting on the floor with the smaller holding a notepad.

"Uh huh."

"Okay. We got this."

"Well, first on that snack list should be marshmallows.", Tim demanded, playing with Jason's hair since the older was laying on his lap.

Him and Damian had tagged along since they were going on the trip. Jon, too, was present.

"And brownies!", the smaller Super added.

"You're too young for those!", Jason joked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Wow.", Zatanna sighed. "Anyways, Roy, for the shirts let's go for... white tees."

"I don't look good in white.", Dick complained.

"You lying.", Tim sassed. "You wore a white suit before and looked absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you, Tim-Tim!"

"We need something on the shirts. Like icons or something.", Garfield pointed out, tapping his chin.

"How about... little logos that go with our superhero identities?", M'gann suggested.

Kaldur had leaned back on Roy's shoulder, biting his lip in thought. "That would not give away our secret, would it?"

"Nah. Apparently, people wear superhero shirts everyday.", Conner informed.

"Ah. So I guess if we adjusted the colors a little and such..."

"Maybe add our names! Like a Jersey or something!", Zatanna gasping, clapping her hands.

Cassie nodded in approval, already thinking of how her tee would look. White with red, gold and black accents.

"I like that idea! I want mine's cropped."

"Same.", Bart added, writing down some things. Whether he was joking or not, no one knew.

"Hm." Roy tapped on Kaldur's thigh as he visualized a cropped tee, white with red and blue hints on it. "I think you should wear one, fish sticks."

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at him, eyebrow raised. "You just want to ogle me, don't you?"

"I do that everyday, babe! But I really think you should wear one."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"But---"

" ** _No_**.", Kaldur stressed firmly, pressing a finger against the archer's lips to shush him. Roy pouted, wrapping his arms around Kaldur's waist and rested his chin on his tattooed shoulder. The Atlantean rolled his eyes, wondering if his boyfriend could be anymore childish.

 Wally shook his head. "He's older, but such a baby."

"Shut it, West."

"Just saying. Anyways, we have marshmallows, sodas, chips, cookies, brownies..." He ignored Jason's mumbling and smiled at Jon's squeal of excitement. "...different candies, water, Ramen noodles and sandwiches. I'll make the sandwiches.Just tell me what kind."

"What kind of chips?", La'gaan asked.

"Just... chips. Got to specify, dude."

"Sour cream and onion.", Damian spoke first. "Lays."

"Pringles. Cheddar cheese!", Garfield shouted.

"Honey barbeque. And plain.", Artemis said. "When are you getting all this stuff?"

"The day before the trip. Uncle B already had coolers and containers we can use."

"That's good. Ooh! Add Pocky to the list.", Dick said. "Strawberry."

Bart wrote it down, Jaime putting his head on his lap. "Cereal. Put that down, too, mi amor."

"Why?", Zatanna questioned. She was currently clicking away on the laptop, taking the tasks of designing their tees into her hands.

"To eat. What? I like snacking on cereal sometimes."

**"Yes, Jaime Reyes. Cereal is good."**

"What did the Scarab say?", Cassie asked.

"He likes cereal, too."

"You fed him cereal once?", Roy chuckled, briefly getting over his disappointment that Kaldur didn't want to wear a crop top.

"More than once, amigo. Long story."

"So he eats?", Jason gasps.

"He's alive, right?"

"I'm confused."

"How did we even get to this conversation?", Tim sassed.

"Fruit. Put fruit down, too.", Kaldur voiced, wanting to get back on track.

"Got it. Pineapples, right?"

"Yes."

"Grapes, apples, strawberries, oranges, tangerines, cantaloupe. All that.", Artemis said.

"Tangerines and oranges are the same.", Cassie deadpan, hiding a smirk.

Tim stood up, putting hands on his hips. "The fuck you say they are!"

"I'm joking, Tim. It never stops being funny when you get wild about tangerines and oranges."

The young detective just sat down on Conner's lap, not having anything to say back to that.

Zatanna shook her head, amused. "T-shirts, everyone. T-shirts."

"I seriously think----"

"No, Harper!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My peeps! I have an announcement! I have another series up, but just with one story... for now. It's DC and Marvel crossing over. I think it was high time I wrote some stories involving both since I'm on both teams.  
> Just letting you all know!


	4. Go To Sleep, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team spends the night at the Hideout II. Unfortunately, sleep just doesn't seem to come easy to some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I want to get to the REAL fun of the story, I'm fast forwarding to the night before the trip. So yes, this is Friday.

He knew what to expect to find when he found that their proteges/kids was gathering pillows and blankets and laying them about the floor.

He watched as his youngest boy throw a cushion from the couch, that Conner had pushed against a wall, onto the floor to join the other abundance of cushions. Tim had moved out the way, holding some blankets in his arms. He had been the one to notice the Dark Knight standing there and watching them in silence.

"Hey, Batdad."

"I see you all are getting ready for the night."

"Yup!", Zatanna had shouted from her spot, laying out blankets with Kaldur and Artemis. "Because tomorrow's the big day!", she adds as if the trip was prom or graduation. Or a wedding.

Batman secretly admires that they were excited. It was one of those times for them to actually live like teens and young adults. And if going to Sea World was one of those times, then so be it.

"Alright, I'll be here in the morning. Don't kill each other and get plenty of rest."

"Yes, Batman. Good night.", they all replied in various tones.

Batman nodded once before taking his leave.

Damian, perched on his pillow, crossed his arms. "Why do I get the feeling that jab was directed at me about not killing each other?"

"Well, if you took it as a jab to you then I guess it was.", Jon teased. Damian didn't resist hitting him with a pillow.

Artemis was turning on the television, Wally, Bart and La'gaan grabbing the snacks.

"So we have our movies, shirts, snacks, transportation...", Dick started, already clad in PJs, hands on his hips. "Now we just need sleep."

"And we're all sleeping here? In this gigantic pillow fort?", Roy questioned, sitting right under a makeshift roof. "Hm. As long as no one kicks me in the face."

"Well, then I'm not sleeping next to you.", Garfield decided.

"Fishsticks already has a spot next to me anyways."

Jason ultimately looks intrigued, eyes shifting to where Kaldur stood. The Atlantean looks every bit of amused, smiling a little at his boyfriend.

"Roy. Don't. I know where your mind is going."

"I wish I didn't.", Garfield shutters.

"Hey, let's just go out on our pajamas. The sooner we get comfortable, the sooner we can go to sleep and be well rested in the morning.", M'gann advised, not wanting to further encourage an unwanted topic that is possibly Roy's... drive.

* * *

It took a while, but they were all now settled in their island of a pillow fort, a movie playing to soothe them to sleep.

By the fourth of it, Tim, Damian, Jon, La'gaan, Cassie, Garfield, M'gann, Jaime and Bart were sleep. Leaving Conner, Wally, Dick, Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur, Jason and Roy awake.

From where she was, bundled under three blankets, Artemis sighed.

"I cannot sleep."

Jason rolled on his back, blowing his white bangs from his face. "Totes same."

"Excitement?", Conner suggests as the problem while Tim nuzzles him. The bigger male's eyes were drooping.

"Def.", Roy agreed. He was laying on the sofa, Kaldur tucked on his right with his head resting on the archer's chest. Somehow, they were able to make it work.

"Abbreviations?", the Atlantean teased.

Jason and Roy simultaneously nodded.

Kaldur looks a bit humored at the action by the two.

"Play a game?", Wally suggests to put them to sleep. Suddenly, he yelps. "Dick, no."

"You did say 'game'."

"Not like it would tire you out."

"Hey, hey. No more talking about doing the nasty.", Zatanna yawns. She closes her eyes, mumbling a little before she joins the other in slumber.

"Yeah. Don't... need... nightmares."

Conner joins her, too, snoring lightly just how Garfield and Damian are.

Dick chuckles, rubbing his chest against Wally's chest. "Cute."

"Come on, sleep. Come to me. Allow me slumber.", Artemis begs.

Not even a second later, Zatanna is awake and looking at her. "Simetra, og ot peels."

The female archer is out like a light.

The magician looks at the remaining others. "Do I need to put a spell on you?"

"No.", they chorused, only Kaldur and Dick doing it without fright.

Zatanna rolled back over and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

By the midpoint of the movie, Wally and Kaldur are asleep, their boyfriends happily cuddling them. 

"Just imagine. In a few hours from now, La'gaan and Kaldur are going to be trying to break free aquatic animals.", Dick teases.

"How you know that?", Roy sasses, taking to rubbing Kaldur's right shoulder.

"I just do."

"Roy, how come you haven't introduced me to my future bestie-in-law?", Jason asks, sleepy. Since he directly under the couple, he reached up, going for a tattoo, but Roy smacks the hand away.

"Nah. Hand away from the boyfriend. Also, you would corrupt him."

"You already done that."

"... Touche. But still."

"He's gorgeous, by the way. And sophisticated. How did you land him?"

"Wasn't the arrow.", Dick pipes up, eyes closed.

"Quiet, gremlin. And FYI, the arrow was a bonus."

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now.", the older Bat boy sighs, now going quiet.

"Wow.", is all Jason could say.

Both boys was getting hit with sleep's lure now.

"Uh huh."

"I'm so making sure we swap embarrassing stories about you."

"Please don't. Besides, being turned into a mermaid can't be topped."

An eyebrow is raised.

"Kaldur. And let me tell you, he was undeniably sexy. And terrifying."

There's a groan and a soft push on Roy's side. Even in his sleep, Kaldur seems to know when Roy is talking about him.

Jason chuckled softly, yawning and closing his eyes, Roy doing the same.

"I bet you enjoyed it, heathen."

"... yeah and no."

The slightly younger chuckles again, not saying anything else as he is the second to last to fall asleep.

Roy lays there for a while, tightening his hold on Kaldur's sleeping form. He lets sleep take him finally as he hopes he doesn't have to kill anyone on tomorrow's trip.


	5. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team & Co. have breakfast, get dressed and boards up for what will be the (hopefully) best ride to Sea World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now the field trip! Well, at least the start of it.  
> By the way, I do like Almond Joy. Don't judge.
> 
> Seaworld seems to only be located in Florida so I had to Google some info on DC cities that are in Florida. The only ones I managed to find were New Venice, Solar City, Capitol City and Tempest Key. I choose New Venice because at one point, that is where Aquaman, Mera and Aqualad (Garth) was stationed.

Waking up, the first thing they do is head to the kitchen, already shuffling for pans and food from the cabinets and fridge to prepare breakfast.

It takes thirty minutes before there was an aroma illuminating the room where everyone was. It easily woke them, alerting to their feet and piling up in an army to the kitchen. There they found a starting stack of pancakes, bacon, toast, and scrabbed eggs.

There by the stove and counter stood Kaldur, Jason, and Tim. In aprons.

The youngest of the three had noticed them, a spatula in hand.

"Morning, my peeps. We cooked breakfast."

"And thank you for that, Timmy, Kaldur and Jason.", Dick smiled, hugging Tim.

"You are a blessing.", Artemis thanked, briefly kissing Kaldur's cheek. The Atlantean was visibly flustered a little by the appreciation.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, passing it to Jason.

"Just thought we should have breakfast before we get ready and hit the road."

"By the way, he's officially my new best friend. He's just as grumpy in the mornings like me and he likes his coffee with Almond Joy flavored coffee creamer.", Jason voiced, aiming the last bit at Damian.

The smaller crossed his arms, scoffing.

"Todd, Almond Joy is disgusting."

"Fight me!"

"Not over the pancakes please!", Garfield whined, already stacking three of them on his plate.

"Babe, you drink coffee?", Roy questioned, handing a plate to Cassie.

"I do. Just not often. Some mornings when I feel really... moody, I'll drink it.", Kaldur admitted. "I find myself trying different creamers lately."

Roy stared at him, not even moving when Tim had went behind him to pour himself his third cup of coffee. Kaldur had moved closer to him, waving a webbed hand in front of his face.

"Roy?"

The archer blinked, snapping out of it.

"Sorry. Just imagined you rolling out of bed, going to the kitchen and making yourself a cup of coffee and mixing it just right while the sun is rising behind you and shining on you beautifully while you're only an oversized white fluffy wool sweater that gives you sweater paws. It's like looking at a bunch of Pinterest photos."

Everyone turned, staring at the redhead with questioning gazes.

Except Garfield who paid more attention to his pancakes.

Slowly, Kaldur placed his hands on the sides of Roy's face and kissed his nose. "Love, Roy, maybe you need breakfast in you pronto." He lead him to sit on a nearby stool, patting his shoulders. "I'll fix it for you."

"Wool sweater and a gold ring hanging around your neck. Yeah... Kaldur'ahm Harper. I like it.", Roy sighed.

"I like it, too.", M'gann agreed, taking her seat next to Garfield.

"Sounds... long.", Jon admitted. It took him a while to notice that Damian had fixed him a plate and placed it in front of him. He thanked him when he did notice. He blushed when he caught the grin Conner shot at him.

"Makes him sounds classy. A classy househusband.", Zatanna teased when said Atlantean placed a plate of bacon, toast and eggs in front of Roy after he gotten out the tenth batch of toast.

"Quiet you. And what makes you think I'll be a househusband?", Kaldur asked, crossing his arms. Somehow, even wearing the cotton purple apron he's still highly intimidating.

Zatanna chuckled lightly, shrugging.

* * *

Breakfast lasted a good twenty minutes, ending it with Cassie and La'gaan placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

The girls had took their showers first, the boys following after.

That was followed by getting dressed in jeans, shorts, sneakers, sandals, hats and their custom made tees.

Everyone's shirt was a bright electric blue. On the front, "SQUAD" was written in bold white letters in All-Star font. On the back was their names with a number based on their designation in the same color and font, jersey style.

"Zee, I give you credit. Simple and cute.", Dick complimented, ogling his shirt. "And I'm real grateful you put 'Richard' and not 'Dick'."

"Being thoughtful.", the magician said with a smile.

"Luckily, Zatanna done the shirts and not Roy.", Wally remarked, inching from Roy when he growled.

Kaldur decided to save the speedster, kissing Roy's cheek and looping his arm into his. "Love, I'm sure you would have done great."

"Don't sugar coat it, bro.", La'gaan piped up,  walking up to them, wearing a more human disguise. He wasn't green or scaly, but an almondy brown color. His eyes were a maroon and his hair was black and curly in a low ponytail. He pulled out a pair of red tinted sunglasses and put them on. His change was due to his sea shell necklace that Zatanna made for him, similar to the one Kaldur wore that concealed his aquatic features. "You know he would have put you in a crop top."

"He's not wrong.", Roy agreed.

"Is everyone ready?", Bart asking, cooler in hand. Jaime had the other one.

"We loaded the blankets and stuff on the bus.", Conner replied, gesturing to him and Jon who was grinning.

Slapping on her hat, Artemis announced, "Then let's go!"

"By the way, who's driving?", M'gann questioned.

Her and Garfield were disguised, too, peachy skin, red hair and freckles. Garfield had wore a wristband that did it.

"I didn't see who when we were putting the blankets on the bus, but the JL is waiting on us in the parking lot.", Jon said.

Their mode of transportation was parked within a parking lot in New Venice. There, waiting for them was Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, Aquaman and Superman. Oddly, enough, each of them was adorning their civilian clothing.

"I hope you kids stay on your best behavior.", Superman, or Clark at this point, warned, patting Jon's shoulder when the smaller Kryptonian was close enough.

"We will. Nothing bad isn't going to happen.", Garfield vowed, helping Conner and Jaime load their things on the bus.

Dinah chuckled, leaning on Oliver. "Oh, we know. I'll be chaperoning you kids."

"Just you?", Zatanna questioned. She had passed a pair of sunglasses to Kaldur. Of course, they were a matching blue to his shirt.

"Yup.", the blonde answered, popping the 'p'. "Just me. Don't worry, I won't be tailing you or anything. However, I will be around when you need me."

"Okay, I can deal.", Artemis decided, getting on the bus.

"Remember, don't get yourselves banned from Seaworld.", Bruce warned, mostly to his kids who just smiled at him innocently.

"We won't, we won't.", Dick assured.

"If anything, we aren't the ones you should be worried about.", Tim voiced, eyeing two certain Atlanteans in their group.

Arthur had an arm wrapped around Kaldur's shoulders while a hand was on La'gaan's right one. "Whatever you do, whatever you do - don't lose it."

The younger males just blinked, nodding in promise before getting on the bus with the others.

Dinah was the last to load on, getting in the driver's seat and snapping in her seatbelt. With the doors to the bus still opened, she glanced at the other four adults. 

"Keep the news on at all times. Just in case. In the mean time, I'll be making sure the young ones are under control."

"You do realize some of us are adults, right?", they heard Roy sass.

Dinah turned, snapping back. "Hey! No, no! None of that."

"... sorry."

Oliver and Bruce exchanged a look as the bus cranked up.

"Okay, kids! On to Seaworld we go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used the same description for La'gaan's human appearance from my other story "Lies or Don't You Dare" with a little tweaking.
> 
> I apologize that this chapter took almost forever to come out. But now that I have a new laptop (it's like an early birthday gift for me), my updates for all my fics might come faster.
> 
> In other news, YJ Season 3 trailer? How did you guys feel about it? I thought it was cool, but mildly disappointed that I didn't see some of my babies (*cough cough* Kaldur *cough cough*).
> 
> I also have a new series I thought I tell you guys about. Yes, it is a series involving Kaldur because you guys know I love him. However, it also centers around the DC character Dolphin. I came to love her as well and I thought a few weeks back or so that she and Kal could be like the best of friends, so boom! Series! It's called 'Eel & Dolphin' and I also have a Tumblr blog about it and you can find the link in the series' description. I don't have that many posts or stories up yet, but hopefully I will.


End file.
